THE SCRAPMETAL GUARDIANS
by starravenwolf
Summary: My first try at fanfiction so be generous. read if you want but at least review. it's a W.I.T.C.Htransformers Cybertron crossover. Some how the girls end up on Cybertron and gain a bunch of new allies. Wirte if you have suggestions. CHAOS FOREVER.
1. Chapter 1

THE SCRAPEMETAL GUARDIANS

I don't own Transformers Cybertron or W.I.T.C.H. So BUG OFF AND LEAVE ME ALONE OR I'LL GET MY SPEAR AND RAM IT THROUGH YOUR REPRODUCTIVE ORGANS!

Coby, Lori, and Bud look at the strange girls that they found with concern. They had pixie-like wings and strange uniforms that weren't of Earth. Vector Prime, who had ust come into the room, spoke, "How are they, Children?"

"They're all right, Vector Prime, just asleep still," Coby said. Bud was looking at the redhead with some confusion and recognition. He suddenly said, "Hey Coby, its Will. You know, our cousin from Heatherfield." Coby looked at Will more closely and realized that Bud was right. Lori shocked look was more than he could take however and he started laughing hard.

"What's so funny, gear jockey, huh?" Lori shouted at Coby.

"The shocked look on your face just now, Lori. You looked like someone stuffed ice down your shirt or something." Lori realized that Coby was right and laughed with him and Bud.

Vector Prime guessed that one of the females was a member of Coby and Bud's family and was filled with magical and electrical energy. He then realized that this Will was a guardian of the veil, specifically the Keeper of the Heart. He quickly left to tell Optimus Prime of what he had learned.

Command Center:

Optimus Prime and others were waiting for Vector Prime's report about the strange girls they had found inside five separate scrapmetals units. The five scrapmetals had been brought inside and were being watched by Landmine and Red Alert. Vector Prime came in and nodded to everyone. Override spoke first, "Well Vector Prime, what did you learn about those girls?" "Those girls are no ordinary girls, Override. They are in fact guardians of the veil." Hotshot looked very confused as he asked, "Guardians of the veil? What does that mean, Vector Prime?" Vector Prime took a moment to gather his thoughts and the replied, "It means Hotshot, is that those five girls were chosen to defend a magical curtain that separates Earth and Merdian, a realm adjacent to Earth. It has been separated from the universe for many years because an evil tyrant known as Phobos took the throne and was planning to conquer all other realms. Five females were chosen to guard this veil and were granted magical powers through a device called the Heart of Candarcar."

Everyone digested this info and didn't answer right away. Scattershot looked up and said, "Then how the heck did they get here anyway, huh? Earth and this Meridan place are pretty far away. What happened to them anyway that got them inside those scrapmetals?"

Everyone looked at each other then looked at Vector Prime. He just shrugged his shoulders and looked at Jolt. Jolt's eyes took an odd look and then snapped back into focus. He said, "It looks like somehow the girls managed to make a wormhole and were sucked in. That's how they got here, but how they got in those scrapmetals is still a mystery to me."

Wing Saber looked over at the scrapmetals and noticed that they looked very different from normal scrapmetals that they fought in the past. He then said, "Hey guys, I just noticed that these scrapmetals look different than any others that we've seen before."

Snarl took a closer look himself and had to agree with Wing Saber. The dark red scrapmetal had two energy cannons on each of it arms, one on top and one on bottom. It also had an energon whip attached to its side. The light blue one had designs like moving wind on it. It also had what looked like twin energy disk launchers on it shoulders along with shield generators near the hands. The other blue scrapmetal was darker in color, more water-like. Twin pulse cannons adorned its back along with a stealth field generator. The lava colored scrapmetal had two flame swords attached to it along with a removable flamethrower unit. The last one was the strangest one. It was colored with more earth-toned colors. Its weapons were a Gatling unit positioned on it left shoulder and a multiple missile launcher pod on its right shoulder. The hands were interchangeable with what looked like giant hammers which could cause minor earthquakes. It was also more heavily armored then the others.

Evac was standing next to Crosswise while he scanned the unusual scrapmetals. Everything looked normal in the structural designs but that's where the differences ended. The cockpits looked very strange to them. No seats or controls, but rather a system that linked the movements of the robot to the pilot. The weapons were either activated through nerve relays wired to a special suit that wrapped around the pilot. Bladed or other weapons could be released with a thought. The cockpit also had a full 360 degree view which could be very beneficial to the Autobots in the long run. The programming also had been changed drastically. Gone were the commands that made a scrapmetal into a scavenger. It now was designed to absorb traits of the pilot if enough time was spent in them. While normal scrapmetals lad lasers and a spider-like transformation, these scrapmetals were more like the Autobots, with vehicle transformations. Wheels were seen on two, one had hovercraft apparatuses on it while of them had wings and the last one had tank treads on it.

Leobreaker was thinking about something when an odd question popped into his head. He turned to Vector Prime and said, "Hey Vector Prime, I was wondering something. Do all worlds have a strange device like this Heart of Candarcar? And does that mean that Cybertron has one too?" Everyone looked shocked at Leobreaker when he asked that question. Not even Vector Prime had an answer for that one.


	2. Chapter 2

Author notes: I'm messing with the timelines a bit, but that's my decision. As for pairings I'm thinking something like Coby/Lori, Hotshot/Override, and possible another couple. I will be introducing two characters of my own design. One will seem fairly familiar to you people. Write me back if you have some ideas for me, send them to me.

Disclaimer: Let's see, turkey sandwich, rubber chicken, uh where did that come from (hides item behind his back), plasmite bomb, tiger skin, robot parts, autobot symbol, ah here it is. I don't own either of these series so BUG OFF ALREADY!

Chapter 2

Infirmary:

Lori was watching over the girls while Bud and Coby went to get something to eat. She was sitting there when there was a flash of light and the girls had changed back to human looking girls. Lori saw where the light had come from and made a grab for it. When she did, something happened. The world grew distant and everything exploded in bright light for her. Lori was engulfed in a cocoon of pure energon and everything grew silent.

Later:

Bud and Coby came back into the infirmary and looked around for Lori. When they couldn't find her, they got concerned. Coby went to the communication screen and called up Optimus. When his face came up on the screen, Coby said, "Hey Optimus have you seen or heard from Lori? She not in the infirmary and we've looked all over for her." "No Coby, we haven't seen or heard from her. But we just got a huge power spike from your vicinity. Have you seen anything different about the room?" Coby looked at Bud to ask him but Bud was staring at the ceiling with a look of absolute shock. Coby looked up and his jaw just dropped. At the top of the room was a huge ball of energon with a human shape in the middle of it. Coby shut his mouth and said. "Guys get down here, there is something should see!"

10 minutes later:

Everyone had crowded into the infirmary and was looking up at the ceiling in shock. Scattershot and Red Alert were scanning the orb for any clue as too what it was. Vector Prime had a concerned look on his face as did Override. Hotshot was trying to console her with little luck. Snarl and Leobreaker were ready to tear something apart if someone didn't get some answers soon. Six-Speed and Reverb were standing near the still unconscious girls while Safeguard and Jolt were up in the air scanning the energon orb. Jetfire and Wing Saber were back in the command center watching for Decepticons. Landmine was pacing the room almost wearing a hole in the floor. Evac and Crosswise were trying to keep Coby and Bud calm by talking with them. Optimus had joined Landmine in his pacing and was actually wearing a line in the floor.

"Coby," Optimus said suddenly," from what I've heard, I think that you, Bud and Evac should go to Earth and get the girls parents. Take Jetfire and bring them all back here quickly." Coby nodded and grabbed Bud and left the room and headed for the command center to get Jetfire. Evac followed close behind, glad to be out of the tension that was mounting in the infirmary.

Scattershot looked up from the computer screen and said,"Optimus, I've got something here." Everyone looked at him expectantly and waited for him to speak. "It's seems that the energon orb is in fact some type of cocoon. It seems to be transforming Lori into something else. Just what I can't tell yet, but it doesn't seem to be harming her in anyway." Everyone let out a collective sigh of breath as the tension drained out of the room. Suddenly there was a groan as everyone turned to the red head that Coby had identified as his cousin Will.

Will had started to wake up from the failed experiment that she had tried. She slowly sat up and looked around with bleary eyes. She could make out some large shapes that were looking at her but her head was pounding and she couldn't see straight. Will spoke up, "Does anyone have some aspirin I could use? I have a headache the size of a house." There was some laughter at what she said and then a mechanical voice say, "Here, you go miss. This should help with your headache almost instantly." She took the pills and the water and downed them quickly, her vision clearing almost instantly. She looked up and was shocked beyond belief. There standing around the room were giant robots staring at her. Will just about fainted again if it wasn't for Override.

She said,"Hey kid, you know anything about this orb that is on the ceiling? It's got a friend of ours in it and we want to know what is going on." Will looked up at where the giant female robot was pointing and looked so shocked that it wasn't funny. There on the ceiling was an orb just like the one that she and the others went into when they transformed into the guardians. She suddenly had a bad thought and felt around for the Heart of Candarcar. It wasn't around her neck so took a quick mental scan for it and found it in the middle of the large orb above her.

She turned to Override and said, "I don't know what is going on, but my guess would be that your friend grabbed the Heart of Candarcar and something unexpected happened to her. By the way, I have to ask, WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!!!!!!" Everyone jumped back as Will yelled at them. Will turned to see Snarl and Leobreaker transform into a giant lion and wolf. She was shocked but maintained her composure as she said, "Sorry about yelling but I want to know just where me and my friends are, that's all."

Vector Prime stepped forward and said, "I can answer that, young one but first let me introduce everyone. I am Vector Prime. Over there at the computer is Scattershot and Red Alert. Standing over near them is Crosswise, Snarl, Leobreaker, and Hotshot. To the left is Override, Landmine and the mini-cons, Six-Speed, Reverb, Jolt, and Safeguard. And standing next to me is our leader, Optimus Prime. Our other companions are Jetfire, Wing Saber, Evac and our human friends Bud and Coby are elsewhere at the moment. As to where you are, you are currently on Cybertron, our home world. Now who are you, keeper?" Will digested this information and replied, "Well my name is Will Vandom. The blonde over there is Cornelia Hale. The brunette is Irma Lair and the blue haired one is Hay Lin. The dark skinned girl is Taranee Cook, and we are the guardians of the veil or at least we were when Phobos wasn't defeated." Vector Prime nodded and let Will take a look around the room.

Will took in the room as she collected her thoughts on what had happened. She looked at Vector Prime and said," I can't remember exactly what happened, but what I remember is this." Thus begins the flashback sequence you've been waiting for.

Flashback:

Plains outside the city on Meridian:

Will stood outside in the middle of the field with the others nearby. Will was about to attempt to make a new portal back to Earth. Since there were no more portals, she had to learn how to make her own. As she concentrated on the Heart of Candarcar, Will felt something different was going on with the portal.

Hay Lin saw the portal open but realized that this one was different then all the others they had seen before. Instead of a pulsating blue, this one was more liquid like and glowing green like a puddle of water. It also had a weird feel to it, like it was drawing you into it. Just then the winds which had been still before, suddenly picked up with a ferocious bite and began to draw them into the strange portal. Everyone grabbed onto something near by but to no avail. The winds grew stronger by the minute as the portal began to pulse more and more. Finally the portal showed a picture of a strange world that looked totally mechanical. The winds finally grew to an apex and drew the guardians into the portal. Will was drawn in first followed by Hay Lin, Irma, Taranee, and Cornelia.

Flashback Intermission:

Vector Prime nodded as Will took a drink of water and reflected on her words. Somehow without any training, these girls had managed to open a portal similar to the ones that he and Jolt could open. Everyone was hanging on Will's every word except for Snarl and Leobreaker. They looked like they wanted to hear more about how these girls got into those altered scrapmetals. Will finished taking a drink and then proceeded to tell the rest of the story.

Flashback Resume:

After the portal had sucked them in, they flew through and landed somewhere on Cybertron. Thankfully they didn't land very hard and were able to look around. As they walked, they heard to sounds of fighting and were drawn toward them. When they arrived at the scene, they couldn't believe what they were seeing. Giant robots armed to the teeth were fighting against smaller robots that were attacking like a swarm of insects. Various explosions rang through out the area as the guardian watched transfixed by the sight.

Will heard a noise nearby and turned to see five of the smaller robots staring at them. She screamed and everyone turned to find out what their leader was yelling about. When they saw the robots, the screams echoed across the area. The Autobots heard the screams and would have investigated but they were a bit busy at the moment so they continued to fight.

The five scrapmetals had been looking for someone ever since they landed on Cybertron. They didn't know who they were looking for but somehow they seemed to be drawn in a certain direction. When they rounded a corner they saw five females staring at the direction of the battle. When they scanned the females, they found that each one of the resonated with a certain element that was like the symbols engraved on they're chest plates. They stepped out of the shadows and moved to unite with their pilots. When the red haired one turned and saw them, she screamed and drew the attention of the others but it made no difference to the scrapmetals. The cockpits opened and released several tendrils that captured the girls and dragged them into the cockpits one-by-one. Then the world around them went black.

Flashback End:

Everyone seemed shocked at what they had heard. Scrapmetals acting like they had a purpose in mind instead of like scavengers? Human's openings portals by themselves and surviving the trip without an escort? It was just too unbelievable to them. Will looked around and asked, "I thought that there were other humans here. Where did they go anyway?" "They went back to Earth to get your parents. I'm sure they are beside themselves with worry," replied Scattershot. Will's face paled to an almost transparent white when that was said. Red Alert saw her reaction and took a wild guess at why she acted like that. "I think that it would be best if you told your parents about you girls being guardians Will. It might help you get along with them better." Everyone looked at him when they realized that neither Will nor the other girls had ever told their parents about them being guardians. This made the situation much more complicated then before. Just what would happen when Coby and the other got back with the parents? Let's just say that the future would be getting a lot more interesting when all was said and done. Just what would be said when they showed up with their scrapmetals units to school. But That tale will be told another time.


	3. Chapter 3

Author notes: this chapter will be different then the others since I will be dealing with human emotions in it and I have little or no experience with writing down how anything feels. I will be introducing the new characters in this chapter. As for other characters for the Cybertron guardian team, I'm open to suggestions. So give a review or e-mail me. Well here we go chapter 3.

Disclaimer :( looking through a large box marked junk) let's see rukia's robe from last night, autobot symbol, rampart blaster, rukia's bra, and rukia's! How did those get in here? (Hides item behind back quickly), werewolf fangs, morrigan's dress (where did that come from?), succubus secretions, here we are go, and I do not own any of the series in this story so BUG OFF!

Chapter 3:

As Will was contemplating having to explain her being a guardian to her mother, two bright comets were streaking toward Cybertron. One of them was colored black, red and orange while the other was colored pink, blue, and white. As they approached Cybertron, they split and circled the planet once while throwing out scanning waves. Once they found what they were looking for, they resumed their course and passed through the atmosphere.

Command Center:

Wing Saber was keeping a lookout for decepticons when the atmosphere sensors went off. He turned to the monitors and saw the two strange meteors heading for the infirmary. He jumped over the communication relay and shouted, "Guys, we got two unidentified signatures heading for your location. They're coming in fast and hot. Repeat, fast and hot." Having warned the others, he turned back to monitors and gave a tired sigh, wishing that everything was going to be good in the end.

Infirmary:

Everyone heard Wing Saber's warning and quickly grabbed their weapons, preparing for battle. Will looked shocked as the Autobots grabbed everything from giant laser guns to whips and swords. She looked over at the scrapmetal that she knew was hers and made a decision and jumped off the table and ran over to the unit and jumped into it. Everyone looked shocked as the small unit came online and began to move toward the autobots. Will's voice came from its lips as she said, "It's alright guys it's just me. I figured that maybe I could help out since I got this suit to use." Optimus nodded and turned to the door with the others. Suddenly a section of the roof collapsed in as the two comets came flying in and landed several feet from everyone, blinding them temporarily. When they could see again, they could see an 83 mercury cougar colored black, red and orange and a ford super duty truck colored pink, blue and white staring at them.

Then a voice was heard from the cougar, a gravely male voice that yelled a very familiar phrase. "Trigar, Transform." The cougar leapt up into the air and began to transform into another giant robot. Heavily armored with twin vibration shield units, a giant green katana strapped to his side, along with a large energon bazooka and an energon sniper rifle strapped to his back. The truck shouted the same phrase in a bright female voice. "Arcee, Transform." The truck began a similar transformation as she showed herself to the autobots. Less armored then Trigar with three energon shield units on her back, a giant violet thunder master blade, along with a large single barrel black energy gun which looked very similar to another autobot's gun (original Optimus Prime's gun). The pair stood tall and proud and without any fear as they surveyed the autobots in front of them.

The autobots were tense and ready to open fire at a moments notice. The two newcomers stared at them with some apprehension at all the weapons pointed at them. Trigar spoke, "Stand down you guys. We're autobots from the planet Rylgar and we came to offer our aid." Optimus looked at Trigar and Arcee for a minute, the signaled for the others to stand down. They slowly lowered their weapons and waited for the newcomers to speak.

Will looked at the strange autobots, ready to fire a shot from her energon cannons.

It is with deep regret that I discontinue this story. I'm sorry but I have had serious writer's block with this had have come to a hard choice. I will be placing this story up for adoption. If anyone would like this story, PM me with the subject of story adoption along with your email address and I will get back to you as soon as I can. Also I have posted a new fan fiction story challenge in my profile. Check it out and let me know if you want to give it a try. Thank you and good luck.


	4. Chapter 4

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Gundam Epiyon

starravenwolf


End file.
